fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Jordan Taylor
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Jordan Ross grew up with a normal family, a normal ability, and a normal sister. He excelled in Foxfire, and in his ability training. After he manifested as a Flasher, he was slightly disappointed, but happy that he actually got an ability. His aunt was talentless, and he knew how much an ability mattered in Elvin Society. His sister, only a few years younger then him, manifested as a Charger. She loved her ability, but never used it cautiously. She was playing in her room one day, and surged. Her room quickly caved in, burying her in shards of marble and crystal. The emmisary's managed to get her out, and ship her to the hospital quickly, but they had to amputate her hand. His sister was outfitted with a prosthetic hand, and soon learnt to use that. While his family was relieved that she had survived the accident, they were crushed by how she quickly spiraled into depression. His parents try to keep her happy, but to do so they ignored him. He understood Why, but the pain was still there. His sister quickly spiraled out of control, until she surged again, on purpose, in Foxfire, injuring several prodigies. She was shipped off the Exillium, and he never saw her again. His parents petition to the Council all the time, trying to bring her back home. But she's just too dangerous. Jordan watched as his family fell apart, and there was nothing he could do about it. After he turned 17, he left for the Elite Levels, spending most of his time in the Towers. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Jordan comes across as cold and distant, but he's really just sad, and slightly distrustful. He's never really healed from his sister's accident. Jordan's awfully quiet, and loathes attention. He doesn't get angry often, but when he does, he won't stop till he inflicts the same pain you inflicted on him to you. He's awfully convincing, and shows no emotion whatsoever. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jordan has slate blue eyes and dark brown hair. His FC is Manu Rios. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved